


Look

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #17: Look</p><p>In which Loki seemingly reverts back to his old ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> I've had two anxiety attacks today and it's 11:15 AM. Have some angst-ish drabble.

It stings as Tony watches Loki pacing the glass cage – this time placed in a room with a one way mirror so they can stand outside the room and see him but he can’t see them. It allows Tony to stare at him as much as he wants without Loki talking him around to letting him out.

Not that he could, what with the muzzle in place.

“What did he do?” he asks Thor who’s standing beside him, looking equally as broken and it occurs to him that he isn’t the only one emotionally invested in Loki because Thor’s his brother even if Loki doesn’t return the sentiment.

“He broke into a vault in Asgard a few weeks ago. None knows why.”

“A few weeks ago?”

“We weren’t able to catch him until yesterday. And when we did it was a pure coincidence. A group of our soldiers were in the vicinity for entirely different reasons when they found him and managed to catch him.”

That explains his absence during the last month.

“Did he steal something?”

“Yes. But we do now know what.”

“How can you not know?”

“Nothing appears to be missing. But the alarms went off – something was definitely taken.”

They fall silent after that, gazing at a man they both love, a man who probably doesn’t deserve said love.

Despite the impossibility of it, Loki turns in the cage and glances directly at Tony, meeting his eye, and he knows that the god knows he’s there.


End file.
